Amethyst
=Stats= =Tips= Spectra Versus Raid Arena Equipment *Weapon - Agility, Critical *Armor - Health *Amulet - Petrify-Immune, Freeze-Immune, Silence-Immune, Restrain-Immune, Stun-Immune, Paralysis-Immune *Material - Damage Dealt+, Critical Damage Dealt+, Critical Rate+, Counter Rate+ =Profile= Quotes Trivia '''Amethyst is a violet variety of quartz often used in jewelry, one of several forms of quartz. It is a semiprecious stone and is the traditional birthstone for February. Amethyst represents intelligence, peace of mind, decision making and abstinence. The name comes from the Koine Greek ἀμέθυστος amethystos from ἀ- a-, "not" and μεθύσκω methysko / μεθύω methyo, "intoxicate", a reference to the belief that the stone protected its owner from drunkenness. The ancient Greeks wore amethyst and carved drinking vessels from it in the belief that it would prevent intoxication. As a variety of quartz, amethyst is composed mainly of silica (silicon dioxide, SiO2). Its purple color was once attributed to the presence of manganese. That view, however, has been challenged because it does not explain why the stone changes its color from purple to yellow on exposure to heat. Some, therefore, have attributed the color to the compound ferric thiocyanate, which contains iron and sulfur and is sensitive to heat. Much of the citrine, cairngorm, or yellow quartz of jewelry is said to be merely "burnt amethyst." In addition, veins of amethystine quartz are apt to lose their color on the exposed outcrop. The origin of amethyst is told in different legends. According to one Greek myth, when a drunken Dionysus (the Thracian god of wine) was pursuing a maiden named Amethystos, she refused his affections and prayed to the gods to remain chaste. The goddess Artemis granted the prayer and transformed her into a white stone. Humbled by Amethystos' desire to remain chaste, Dionysus poured wine over the stone, dyeing the crystals purple. Up until the 18th century, amethyst was included in the cardinal, or most valuable, gemstones (along with diamond, sapphire, ruby, and emerald). However, since the discovery of extensive deposits in locations such as Brazil, it has lost most of its value. The Empress of Uruguay is the largest amethyst geode in the world, standing at 3.27 meters tall and weighs 2.5 tonnes. Each of the thousands of crystals was formed inside the geode as is unchanged, 130 millions years ago. http://www.newworldencyclopedia.org/entry/Amethyst 1 =Balance Changes= 2018-10-23 14:30:00 Eye-Opener Strategy Patch *Gain 40% Damage Reflection. Patch *Gain 50% Damage Reflection. *All front row allies gain 25% Damage Reflection *Once per wave, restore to 50% of Amethyst's Max HP when HP is 50% or less when attacked. Blaze Ray Patch *Inflict Guard Break damage to all enemies equal to 100% of Amethyst's Attack stat. Patch *Inflict Guard Break damage to four enemies equal to 130% of Amethyst's Attack stat. *Inflict 105% Burn to affected targets for 2 turns. Corona Smash Patch *Inflict Piercing damage to all enemies equal to 100% of Amethyst's Attack stat. *Inflict 100% Burn to affected targets for 2 turns. Patch *Inflict Piercing damage to all enemies equal to 105% of Amethyst's Attack stat. *Inflict 105% Burn to affected targets for 2 turns. =Gallery= Amethyst_render.png |- Amethyst_6★_render.png Category:Princess Category:Spectra Princess Category:Physical Category:Universal